An X-ray system comprises an X-ray tube for providing an X-ray radiation. The X-ray radiation can pass through an object to be imaged. The X-ray radiation passing the object can thereafter impinge upon an X-ray detector in order to generate an image of the object. X-ray systems may be used in operating room environments or for radiology diagnostics. However, X-ray systems may be used for other purposes, too.
An X-ray tube may be subject to wear during use, which may result in an impact to the X-ray radiation provided by the X-ray tube. With an increasing wear of the X-ray tube a failure probability of the X-ray tube may increase also. Failure of an X-ray tube, in particular if a failure occurs while using the X-ray tube for performing X-ray imaging with the corresponding X-ray system, is highly undesirable. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a status of the X-ray tube, which may indicate the condition of the X-ray tube.
Document DE 103 38 693 B3 relates to a method for estimate the lifetime of an X-ray source. The X-ray radiation provided by the X-ray source is compared with an X-ray threshold value and the result thereof is used to determine the remaining lifetime of the X-ray source.
Document US 2013/0083901 A1 discloses a method and a device for determining the wear of an X-ray anode.
Document US 2014/0177810 A1 discloses a system and method for estimating and compensating for anode target filtration in an X-ray tube.
Document WO 2015/032664 A1 discloses an X-ray tube housing assembly which allows the correction of degradation over time because of the action of the electron beam altering the surface of the focal spot area of a rotating anode.